1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to user-interface design software, and more particularly to a graphical user interface that includes collaboration widgets with a user-modal voting preference.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs), for collaboration are finding increasing use as traditional user interfaces are adapted for collaboration between multiple participants. Collaborative software tools have, been widely employed in document editing and proofing, as well as more recently for collaborative authorship. More recently, collaborative tools have been employed in the design of GUIs, for example in community-directed portals where multiple users in a given community maintain the look and feel, as well as the information provided by their portal. However, the tools for maintaining such GUIs typically provide the same interface widgets (also referred to as GUI controls) to each user having authority to alter the GUI, and changes made by an individual authorized editor are reflected in the resultant GUI.
Collaborative software in general may be directed toward any collaborative task, not necessarily generation of output such as documents or software. Survey programs provide an example of a simple, collaborative effort in which the result is survey data. GUIs for surveys are now ubiquitous on websites and provide widgets/controls for the input of opinion data. However, such survey controls typically expect an anonymous user and merely collect data from each instance in the same manner while providing the same functionality and appearance to each user.
More recently, widgets have been proposed that would provide functionality for supporting voting operations within a particular group of collaborating, users. Such widgets can identify the user of the widget, and therefore can provide a single vote per user, for example. The appearance of the widgets may also be tailored to the individual user, providing a custom control. However, there are circumstances in which a leader of a collaborative effort may need to change, override or provide decisive input to a collaborative choice.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved controls that facilitate the GUI design process in collaborative efforts.